


sunrise, sunrise

by haljordae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Drama, Jongdae is a minor here, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordae/pseuds/haljordae
Summary: "Oh, sunshine in an empty place..."Kyungsoo's life has always been shades of gray – monotone, plain, and dull. However, as things are bound to change in this world, a new chapter in his life begins once he unwillingly lets a streak of lightning hit the shell encaging him, creating cracks on the surface where the ray of sunlight seeps in. But Jongdae isn't meant to stay for a little longer, for the young man has always been running, wishing to escape from the dullness of a small town and finally leap into a bigger world he believes he's made for.





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promittere Dextram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491171) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I always have a thing for platonic love, and it's a platonic one their relationship will be about. Also, kindly be informed that there will be age swap and age gap between the two main characters, and Jongdae will be a minor here.
> 
> Aside from my attempt to rework a story a dear cousin/friend had yet to finish before she decided to quit writing (her username was **kameleon** before deleting the account and transferred all her stories under orphan_account), this fanfiction is also especially dedicated to Léon and Mathilda, who deserved happiness more than (almost) anyone else.
> 
> She also kindly made this beautiful cover for this story.  
> 

 

**prologue: lightning at dawn**

 

—

 

 ** _As much as Kyungsoo hated_** – _despised_ – uncertainty, there was nothing much he could do to change it. It was everywhere, manifesting itself in every possible way – an unexpected outcome, an element of surprise, a bug stuck in a room even after you closed all the doors and windows. After all, Man proposed, God disposed; some might call it unfair, but that had always been how things worked in this world.

It was sometime past midnight, where the shadows of the night roamed around the city freely like a plague. However, to Kyungsoo, the quiet always felt quite like a friend, a nocturnal phantom to accompany him amidst a comfortable silence. Besides, he knew the neighborhood too well and so his heart casted no hesitation, even the slightest, the moment he sauntered through the entrance of his apartment building, falling into the night’s embrace. After all, he only needed to walk for no further than a block where a 24/7 convenience store could met his sudden, unusual needs for midnight snacks.

The male found nothing peculiar that night. The early spring breeze caressed his face with its invisible hands, the touch felt a little too cold to his liking – a brief midnight walk, after all, was never his thing – and the street was a stark contrast to the buzzing swarm of people during the daylight. However, during his walk home with a plastic bag in one hand and a box of milk in the other one, something pulled his attention away from the empty pathway before him towards the dark alley, a dead end flanked by an apothecary and a small coffee shop. There were noises ricocheted by the walls, an echo to tear up the silence, and it didn’t take long for Kyungsoo to notice two different voices in the middle of something he could place as a row.

Another thing Kyungsoo disliked was meddling in someone else’s business, and never once had he ever any intention to do it. Taking the last slurp of his milk, all Kyungsoo wanted to do now was to return to the comfort of his apartment and escape from the open space as his sweater apparently couldn’t provide him the protection from the cool gust of air.

A scream, though, quickly sent a shrill running down Kyungsoo’s spine as the man stood frozen on his spot, eyes bored into the tar black hole before him. “ _Get away from me, old man!_ ” was what he heard, yet it wasn’t the sole reason why he suddenly couldn’t quite take his gaze off the dark alley. And the moment the other faceless figure snapped – a raspy voice slurring the words – and a thud triggering another scream followed, Kyungsoo’s stare widened.

It was an unfamiliar turmoil assaulting him from the inside, an invisible hand clenched at his chest to bury the claws into his heart. Something muffled the scream, yet Kyungsoo could still hear every word clearly as if it had been engrained in his head – _fear_ was emanated from the other faceless silhouette, drifting into the air the wind brought to Kyungsoo’s lungs as the man breathed in heavily. What followed was a sting – a loud slap, another noise to cut through the darkest of the night, felt like a needle piercing through something settling between his two lungs.

“ _Sssstay still… and be… be a good boy, wouldyaaa?_ ”

As if the answer was directed at him, Kyungsoo gulped the thorny lump down his throat. He could always resume his walk, oh he was fully aware of this choice; it was the easier way, a quick way out of something that had never been his business to mind, and Kyungsoo had always loved to keep things simple. However, the more and more muffled screaming and slaps he heard, his body found it more difficult to follow the emergency signal his brain had sent through the synapses. Long gone was the thought of returning to the warmth of his apartment and watching whatever was on TV while snacking until the sleepiness reclaimed him once again the moment his ears caught another train of slurred words; they were like brush strokes of various shades manifested into a clearer image of what his hunch had been trying to paint inside his head, a picture he refused to acknowledge.

“ _Good boy, yesssss… yesss, good boy…_ ” Even the voice alone was enough to make Kyungsoo’s stomach churn in the least comfortable way. “ _Look… look atdissss pretty ffface… It’sssss prettier down… here…_ ”

Without throwing his gaze, Kyungsoo merely tossed the empty milk box into the plastic bag and used the free hand to fish his phone out of his pocket. Taking a long, deep breath in, his thumb pushed the power button and the said digit hovered over the screen. His figure carefully entered the darkness of the alley, his presence was soon made known the moment one sentence escaped his mouth.

“Stay away from him,” Kyungsoo fought the urge to squint, an attempt to trace the faceless and nameless silhouettes amidst the poorly lit lane, “or I’ll call the police.”

There was a pause stretching between them, leaving Kyungsoo a kind of uneasy feeling he had never experienced before to settle inside his chest. Somehow, he could sense the _stares_ , daggers stabbing through his head, and if it wasn’t because of the sound of heavy breathing filling up the silence, Kyungsoo would’ve thought that he was the only one lingering in the darkness and the noises he heard before was merely an illusion.

An urge to turn on his heel and flee from the quiet alley was still inside him, whispering inside his head. His feet, however, decided to not obey it as Kyungsoo took another step forward. “I’m going to count to ten,” the mysterious thorny lump, once again, emerged inside his throat, and Kyungsoo could only wish that his voice didn’t betray him. “If you’re still here, Sir, I’m afraid that I’m going to—”

A heavy thud, along with a loud clang, abruptly cut Kyungsoo. The man heard a hiss, yet his focus was immediately diverted to another presence, a nameless figure scurrying past him in a hurry and harshly. There was a strong stench of alcohol oozing in the air the moment their shoulders brushed against each other; much to Kyungsoo’s relief, there was no need for him to fear for any possible, further physical contact gesturing nothing but violence. A set of heavy footsteps, dragged here and there, faded out, and everything Kyungsoo could see under the bright streetlight at the mouth of the alley was the hunched back of a plump middle-aged man that quickly disappeared from his vision.

The light from his phone had been dead for a while and there was barely enough lighting to shower the small side street, yet a glint on the surface of Kyungsoo’s black orbs gleamed darkly.

“Shit…”

If Kyungsoo forgot that there was still another person there, he finally remembered it the next moment he heard the cuss, muttered breathily to no one, not even to himself. His finger fiddled on his phone, turning on the flashlight and directing the light to the other corner of the dead end. A male was sitting next to a trash can, his fingers ran through the disheveled hair. His eyes squinted as he glanced up, meeting the light instead of Kyungsoo’s own, yet it was more than enough for the latter to notice how young the stranger was – a teenager, without a doubt.

Questions came rushing towards Kyungsoo’s mind like waves surging into a cave, yet the elder could keep them from surfacing as he pursed his lips inwards. Of course, a teenager wandering around the city sometime past midnight was an occurrence peculiar in its own way, let alone one getting caught in a dark alleyway with a drunk man. Kyungsoo heaved a long sigh, an attempt to remove the horrendous image of what might happen to the kid sitting only a few meters from him if he hadn’t come to interrupt. He lowered his hand, keeping the flashlight from blinding the younger, whose gaze finally met Kyungsoo’s dark eyes.

None of them said anything, none of them seemed eager to break the silence. The teen only made himself look more comfortable with his back leaned against the trash bags piling up behind him, almost as if he was sitting on a throne and his stare didn’t waver even the slightest. Kyungsoo, meanwhile, cocked his head while studying the stranger, not intending to break the stare as he looked back at the other pair of eyes glaring at him.

A teenage runaway was the only conclusion that came across his mind, a teenage boy who ran away from his home and family for whatever reason it was – _An easy problem_ , Kyungsoo thought to himself, his lips drew a small smirk out of habit. The second he tore his eyes away to glance at his phone – three digits were on the screen, his thumb hovered over the green call icon – the voice brought whatever action the male intended to do to a halt.

“If you call the police right now, I’ll make sure that you’ll be the one charged with sexual assault.” The words rolled smoothly, spoken in a low and surprisingly steady voice.

The conspicuous threat invited a twitch at the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips. Narrowing his gaze, the elder gritted his teeth as anger sparked inside him only in a blink of an eye. “Or you can start from a simple ‘thank you’… _kid_ ,” the last word was barely audible, merged into a hiss escaping his lips.

The younger, however, only replied with a mocking smirk carved on his face. “You’re welcome,” he sneered, triggering flame to burn in Kyungsoo’s eyes. The stranger paid the older and his obvious irritation no mind as he slowly rose to his feet, brushing the dust off some spots on his thighs and buttocks. “So, I assume you live in this neighborhood?”

Kyungsoo pushed the power button off and turned around, finally doing the _right_ thing he should’ve done exactly when he first heard the noises coming from the same alleyway. It surprised him, however, as he noticed how collected he was despite the anger invoked by a brat who apparently never had the chance to learn how to say ‘thank you’ – rather than scurrying away from the scene, each step he took was quiet and calm, matching his usual pace.

The world unfolding before him was a familiar scenery bathed under the bright streetlamp, and Kyungsoo didn’t bother to glance away from the path. The apartment building was near, a tall silhouette rolling into his vision he never found a welcoming sight until this very moment. Without changing his speed, his mind was filled with nothing but the thought of returning to his apartment and resuming the part of his life where everything was nothing sort of beyond ordinary, where the unexpected encounter with the teenager was merely a fragment from his past he’d barely recall once the morning came.

He passed the entrance and was heading to the lift when _the_ voice distracted him once again. “Your place looks great.”

Kyungsoo turned to the direction where the sound came from and soon met _the_ familiar face, one head shorter than him. Under the light flushing down from the ceiling lamp, it was too easy for the elder to notice the red tainting both cheeks (he tried to dismiss the fact that it came with the clear handprint against the skin) and a damp trail tracing down the face from the corner of the younger’s eyes, disappearing once it reached the jawline. The black strands were jutting out to almost every direction. Hanging on one shoulder was a black backpack; in one single glance, Kyungsoo was surprised to see that the bag looked almost empty. The boy standing before him was lanky, the hollow on the cheeks and the faint dark smudge circling his eyes quietly told the man that the kid barely had the luxury of proper meal and rest.

For a moment, Kyungsoo _almost_ succumbed to the thought of offering his place for the boy to rest until the sun rose out of pity, until their eyes clashed once again – despite the obvious damp trace staining his face, the dark brown eyes staring back at him reflected nothing but stubbornness. The boy, as his demeanor had made it clear for the elder to see, wasn’t there for sympathy, let alone pity.

“Do you have any spare toothbrush?” There it went again, the same tone the kid had used to talk to him back in the alley – he didn’t intend to ask for Kyungsoo’s consent, as if the elder was bound to have _a goddamn spare toothbrush_. “I’ll need to clean my teeth before sleeping. Although the man hadn’t brought his junk into my mouth, thinking about that _thing_ only an inch away from my lips is just…” his face lightly contorted, the boy scrunched his nose, “… _disgusting_.”

From what Kyungsoo saw with his own eyes, though, the younger didn’t seem disgusted by what happened earlier, nor did he look like he felt _anything_ at all for how oddly indifferent the expression carved on the face was. The thought drew a frown on his forehead, especially when the suspicion casted a shadow looming above his head like dark clouds before the rain: _Does it often happen to him?_

The similar sardonic sneer, though, snapped Kyungsoo’s mind and brought the male back to his reality. “Come on, Uncle. It was only a yes or no question,” the younger rolled his eyes, one corner of his lips curled into an equally mocking smirk. “As an adult, you’re not really smart, are you?”

“You…”

“Yes? Me?”

Digging the tips of his finger deeper into his palm, it didn’t take long for any sign of aggravation to resurface on Kyungsoo’s features – more evidently, even. Glancing back at his phone to check the time – 2:54 A.M., it said – the elder weighed the situation he was forced to deal with as he knew well that all of those what ifs were of no use. The sun would rise only in a few hours and Kyungsoo could ask the kid to leave his place by that time – after all, contrary to what the boy might’ve insinuated, he was _not_ obliged to help him after his attempt to call the police was refused rather insolently. Besides, Kyungsoo didn’t find anything suspicious about the lanky figure standing before him, nor did he sense anything signaling “danger” in his head.

Reluctantly, as he let a long sigh out his lungs, Kyungsoo muttered the one and only word he was willing to say to the boy. “Come,” told him, turning on his heel. Despite the sound that came out to be nothing but a grumble, he was fully aware of the other set of footsteps trailing behind him, matching his speed.

As their two bodies were trapped in the confinement of the lift momentarily, Kyungsoo wished that his _problem_ would get rid of himself once the morning came, just like how the night always bid farewell exactly when the sun kissed the sky with its warmth.

 

—

 

The door opened immediately after Kyungsoo keyed in the passcode. He waited until the teen was done taking off his old sneakers and tucked them in the shoe rack before resuming their brief walk through the small entry foyer, entering the main living quarter designed in an open layout to keep the room look spacious. “Couch,” grunted Kyungsoo without looking back. Heading towards the pantry, a little hidden on the corner of his simple kitchen, it didn’t take long for the male to find the toothbrush. The plastic bag, meanwhile, was already abandoned on the round dining table.

Even without Kyungsoo telling him to ‘make himself at home’ – and it went without saying that the chance of the elder saying it was infinitesimally small to nonexistent – the kid had made himself comfortable on the sectional couch. His limbs sprawled all over the surface, a smile drawn on his lips was nothing sort of cynical.

For the first time since their encounter, the boy looked and acted more like a _boy_.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, “Kid.” However, the only answer he got was the satisfying moan as the young stranger stretched his limbs in a similar manner like a cat did. Another sigh escaped Kyungsoo’s lips before he raised his voice slightly. “Kid.”

“What?” The boy didn’t even bother himself to open his eyes.

“Your toothbrush,” leaning down, the elder put the item on the coffee table. “The bathroom’s there, on the opposite side of the entry door. You can find a clean towel inside the cabinet under the sink; toss it into the basket once you’re done.”

“Mm-hmm…”

Kyungsoo, standing motionlessly, only waited and waited, yet it didn’t seem like the boy wanted to leave the couch for the time being. With the hunger and the thought of snacking had taken a back seat, the male finally decided that he preferred to go back to his room and resumed his sleeping, albeit the absence of any urgent need to wake up early – it was somewhere between Friday night and Saturday morning, after all. Treading quietly, he locked the guest room next to his before slipping back into his chamber across the bathroom, which door he had pushed open.

The silence in his room welcomed him in all its familiarity, and Kyungsoo flung off his sweater, taking the liberty of his privacy to carelessly throw the article of clothing at his bed. It didn’t take any longer than a few seconds for his body to follow – never once had he got any idea that he could feel this exhausted, silently promising to himself that he would never ever take another midnight walk in the future. He tossed around, allowing the comfort of his bed engulf him as his eyes were staring blankly at the dimly lit ceiling.

Everything taking place only in less than an hour flashed before his eyes like a scene from a movie. With the boy probably still curling up on his velvet-upholstered couch outside, he still couldn’t bring himself to believe that he just let a stranger enter his place. _It was a mistake_ , Kyungsoo told himself, feeling somewhat helpless once all of those what ifs coursing towards the emptiness surrounding him – _what if_ Kyungsoo hadn’t skipped dinner, which was something already out of ordinary given his habit, _what if_ Kyungsoo hadn’t woken up to the hunger settling inside his stomach in the middle of the night, _what if_ Kyungsoo had taken his time to do a quick grocery shopping on his way home from his office the day before, _what if_ Kyungsoo had dismissed all the noises coming from the dark alleyway…

It was futile and Kyungsoo knew better than to imagine _what if_ things had turned differently, but he just couldn’t help himself. Even so, everything had happened, and all he could do now was to fix the small mistake he had made.

The silence and his solitary, however, were quickly broken by the noises seeping into his room. Frowning, the male perked up his ears, trying to process the sound that somewhat brought chill throughout his body. By the time he figured out where the voice came from, he couldn’t help but push a growl out his throat. “Fuck…” Sitting up as quickly as his drained body allowed, Kyungsoo pushed a handful of hair away from his face, tugging it a little tighter before forcing himself out the comfort of his bed.

Dragging his legs towards the door, the noise grew louder the moment he swung the panel open. He winced and sent a quick glance at the closed bathroom door, before trudging down the foyer to re-enter his living room. The moment he reached his kitchen, he didn’t waste any second to toss a bag of his favorite chamomile tea inside a cup and pour hot water in it, then fix a plate of plain sandwich as the male couldn’t stand to hear the retching coming from the bathroom any longer.

Fortunately, once Kyungsoo was done setting the drink and food on the coffee table (he also added a banana after looking up what foods were recommended after vomiting on the Internet), the unpleasant noise had been replaced with the sound of running water. He didn’t take another minute to stay in the living quarter for certain reasons he couldn’t quite put into words, yet the male hesitated for a moment as he stood in front of his room. His mind, however, finally resolved to knock on the bathroom door.

“Kid, there are foods on the coffee table,” the sound of water gushing down the showerhead, however, didn’t diminish. “And you’ll leave in the morning,” he quickly added and dashed back into his room where the man forced himself to go back to sleep.

In his dream, he found himself standing alone in a vast meadow. Everything was green with pink, yellow, and purple blooms scattered all across the place. The gentle wind caressed his face, invisible strings tugged the corners of his lips upwards. When Kyungsoo looked up, he was greeted by the clear blue sky adorned by sparse thin, white clouds; it was sunny like his favorite early summer day… warm and pleasant.

 

—

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update is hopefully when I finally complete this story. Major revamp in the future is highly possible even for this prologue alone.


	2. chapter i.

 

 

**chapter i**

 

**—**

 

 ** _His eyelids cracked open the_** exact moment his bedside clock tore the quiet in the room. A long yawn pushed its way out of Kyungsoo’s lungs, the hoarse grunt melts as one with the noise. Without glancing at the number, the male already knew what time it was. Rolling his tired body until his back met the mattress, his head turned to see the faint glow lining the slats of his window blind – the early morning sunlight shyly crept into his sanctuary.

Another yawn escaped his lips once again and with his hand rubbing his heavy-lidded eyes, Kyungsoo forced himself to sit straight in his bed. Thoughts quickly came like a rush into his drowsy mind, a recollection of what day it was and what he had planned to do today. He scrambled his hand on the wrinkly sheet only to find that his phone was inside the front pocket of his sweatpants. Knitting his eyebrows in confusion upon the discovery, the man only tossed the device to his side before forcing himself out of the bed. His hand landed at the button on the top of his table clock and the male, standing straight, hummed appreciatively while stretching his arms. There was a slight throb on his head, but it wasn’t painful enough to prevent him from resuming his small morning routine.

And so his morning continued with an exercise routine he never failed to do every day. It was something he had done ever since he left his parents’ house to continue his study in university, something he deemed a convenience as he had to juggle between classes and part-time jobs. Although money was no longer a problem now, being a regular in any gym was still something he wasn’t interested in; all Kyungsoo wanted is to feel fit and be healthy, and this routine along with the walk to his office had sufficed.

The growling inside his stomach grew louder once he stepped into his shower, his body relished the freshness the moment the water washed the fatigue and sweat away. Another frown formed on his forehead once he noticed that his bottle of shampoo had somewhat disappeared from its usual spot – it was found abandoned on the floor soon. Fifteen minutes later, feeling clean and rejuvenated, Kyungsoo entered the living room with a towel on top of his damp hair, clean clothes covering his body.

But it wasn’t the familiar quiet room to welcome him; the sound coming from the TV was kept low enough to let the room echo the sound of running water running down the kitchen faucet. The exact moment Kyungsoo’s eyes landed on the other figure standing with the back facing him, the memories from last night quickly swarmed the cave of his mind, flooding it with images of one particular boy.

The same boy in his head was sneering at him mockingly, and his features eventually materialized before him. However, rather than a replay of the same scoffing ‘ _As an adult, you’re not really smart, are you?_ ’, the words coming out from the lips were a low, “Good morning.”

Words had escaped the elder, yet the kid didn’t seem bothered by the lack of response. The stranger leisurely walked to the couch and pulled out a phone from his backpack. A low chuckle broke the silence momentarily before he engrossed himself in whatever conversation he was having with whoever it was, his phone was the sole focus of his attention.

Impatience, meanwhile, had quickly built up inside the elder. _That’s it_ , he stomped towards the coffee table with a resolve in his head, snatching the remote a little harshly from the coffee table and turning off the TV. A few moments of loud silence had passed, but the younger only chuckled amusingly without tearing his gaze away from the phone in his hands; he was either paying Kyungsoo no heed or oblivious of what was currently taking place in front of him. Kyungsoo crossed his arms across his chest, the throbbing in his head returned in a greater intensity – it was no longer a mere spark of anger inside his eyes for it had turned ablaze with the thought of being completely ignored by the kid.

Drawing in the oxygen to fill his lungs, the air exited from his mouth along with a groan. “Kid, I’ve told you before,” the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips twitched once he noticed that the boy still spared him no glance, “once the morning comes, you sh—”

“You should let me stay, Uncle,” the boy cut him in his familiar do-you-have-any-spare-toothbrush tone, a cheeky grin on his face was obviously directed to anyone but Kyungsoo as his stare was still trained on the phone.

“What the h—” Yet Kyungsoo wasn’t meant to finish the moment another pair of eyes stabbed his, two droplet of onyx gleaming like the vast expanse of quiet lake under the pale moonlight. The stare was stiff, a quiet resolution veiling the surface just like the tone in every word the boy repeated afterwards.

“You should let me stay.”

Kyungsoo swore his head was about to explode. “No,” he grunted, gritting his teeth. “No,” another twitch surfaced at the corner of his lips. “You _must_ leave.”

Nothing was present to fill in the stretching pause between them, except for the growing tension beaming from the eyes; none of them was willing to break the stare. The air was soon laden with the loud, deafening silence and in each passing second, it felt as if someone was hitting Kyungsoo’s head with a block of wood. The elder refused to move even his pinky, drilling an imaginary hole through the thick skull of the teenager sitting across him with his gaze.

It was the lanky boy who broke the stare first. Kyungsoo half expected that the other male would burst into anger, storming out his apartment while muttering curses under his breath. What he got to witness, however, was quite surprising in a certain way: rising to his feet, the stranger fished his phone into the front pocket of his jeans – the color had mostly faded, leaving the trace of pale blue on the fabric – and quietly slipped into a jacket that swallowed his thin figure almost wholly. The backpack hung loosely on the boy’s left shoulder, swinging lightly in every step he took as he approached Kyungsoo.

The pair of dark orbs clashed with Kyungsoo’s own once again, the look reflected on the surface remained the same. However, as the figure grew closer, the elder couldn’t help but see a sparse cloud veiling the eyes, and the thought of the very same boy vomiting behind the closed bathroom door only a few hours ago suddenly came across his head, refusing to leave just like how his own gaze somewhat couldn’t escape the other’s.

But the same invisible hand blew another strike straight at his head and the little voice inside him whispered, _Last night was a mistake, and mistake should be fixed as soon as possible_ – a reminder the elder agreed wholeheartedly. The distance between them had shrunk greatly as Kyungsoo was forced to look down at the teen. “Go home, kid. Be grateful that you still have a place to return,” the words escaped his gritted teeth.

The kid’s eyes narrowed, the mist tainting his black orbs immediately evaporated in a blink of an eye. One corner of his lips raised as a scornful smirk contorted the features. “Don’t talk as if you knew everything when you know _nothing_ , Uncle. And you know what? This isn’t any better than walking away from where you found me so that old man could shove his dick down into my throat before raping me.”

“Don’t you dare guilt trip me,” Kyungsoo snap back. “You’re the one who refused my help.”

A dry scoff brushed the kid’s lips, a blow of air grazing Kyungsoo’s skin lightly. “Did you just say that calling the police is the _help_ I needed?” Upon the remark, the elder opened his mouth but whatever words he meant to say never went past his lips as the boy cut him. “And my name’s not _kid_ ; it’s _Jongdae_.”

Kyungsoo inched a little, his figure hovered over the lanky boy with an arm stretched to point at the direction where the door silently watched their quiet brawl. “You’re welcome, _Jongdae_. Don’t forget to close the door.”

The boy’s back grew smaller in every oddly calm stride he took towards the door. Kyungsoo didn’t keep his eyes off the figure, watching silently as the younger male put his shoes on and yanked the slab open. And without looking back, without another angry glare, the wooden panel closed with a quiet thud.

But Kyungsoo couldn’t quite keep his mind from recalling the subtle mist on the dark pool of the kid’s eyes – _Jongdae_ , a part of him reminded the man.

 

—

 

_Are you free today? Come over and I’ll treat you meal._

_From: Chanyeol Park (11.39 A.M.)_

 

According to the small digits at the top right corner of his phone screen, four hours had passed since the message arrived. Kyungsoo had quite expected it, though, knowing that Chanyeol knew his weekend was mostly clear from any schedule unless work intruded. Besides, weekend meant busy hours for the other man who ran a bar, and asking Kyungsoo to come for free lunch or dinner would always end up with the latter finding himself standing in front of the cooktop until Chanyeol told him that he had helped more than enough.

For a million times, Kyungsoo had told Chanyeol that he clearly needed to hire one or two more people. And for a million times, Chanyeol always said that he never really needed extra help unless it was weekend.

 

_Been napping the whole day. I’ll be there in 40mins tops._

_Sent to: Chanyeol Park (3.44 P.M.)_

 

After swapping his old t-shirt and sweatpants with clean shirt and jeans, Kyungsoo went to his kitchen and drank the milk straight from the box. As his eyes absently scanning the empty living room, the pair was soon trained on the unfamiliar item perching on his sectional, exactly at the square corner where both left- and right-arm-facing couches meet. It took only a few steps for him to finally get a closer look at the article.

It was a journal in his right hand, the cover was plain black and judging from the dog-eared pages and its overall condition, it was obvious that the book was either read or used regularly – probably both. Raising his eyebrows, the male was about to flip the pages until the phone inside his pocket buzzed, announcing new messages from (most likely) Chanyeol.

 

_Jongin’s been in town since last night, btw. He stays at my place. Thought that you needed to know first so you wouldn’t feel too surprised seeing him here._

_From: Chanyeol Park (3.58 P.M.)_

 

_Why should I? Don’t bring up something from the past, Park. It’s ridiculous._

_Sent to: Chanyeol Park (4.00 P.M.)_

 

_High school never ends, doesn’t it? And university life lasts forever._

_From: Chanyeol Park (4.00 P.M.)_

 

_It does, and ours did. And we finished uni last decade. Do you still want me to come or no?_

_Sent to: Chanyeol Park (4.00 P.M.)_

 

The journal sat quietly on the dining table and Kyungsoo gave it a brief, final look before striding across the room. His silhouette, clad in a denim jacket to layer the gray shirt hugging him snugly, joined in the hustling crowd only in a few moments later, each step brought him closer to a bar five blocks away from his apartment.

 

—

 

Unlike his constant remark on Chanyeol’s decision to not hire more employees, never once had Kyungsoo question the tall male’s choice of name for a bar he opened five years ago: ‘The Bar’. Although he knew really well that the name was picked out of laziness, not once did he ever waste his time and energy on trying to correct the customers who somewhat still found the name creative and edgy – he once accidentally heard someone who described the name “very meta”, something that automatically drew a small amusing smirk on his lips.

“Kyungsoo!” the voice boomed across the room exactly when the said male entered the establishment. The place wasn’t packed yet, and Kyungsoo knew that the space would be soon filled with more and more people once the sun kissed the city goodbye. The tall figure stood behind the counter – always the same spot where anyone could spot Chanyeol, unless when he was bothered by his cooks in the kitchen – serving two girls two glasses of beer.

“Hey,” answered the shorter male, smiling a small smile while approaching the bar. After seating himself comfortably on the stool, he answered Chanyeol’s gesture for a high five. “Water, please.”

The bar manager slid a bottle of water across the table smoothly and Kyungsoo promptly grabbed it before the bottle hit his arm, folded and resting on the surface. “What would you like to eat, Sir?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Anything enough to fuel me as I’ll be frying fries and grilling patties for hours later.”

Chanyeol, however, only gave him his signature wide grin – a feature that always somewhat made the man look a lot younger despite his age. “Oh, no. You’ll be freed from the honor tonight. I’ve hired someone to help the kitchen tonight since there’s no way I’m going to make you miss our little reunion.”

“Park Chanyeol,” rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo screwed the cap and put down the bottle, “I swear to God, if y—”

“I know, Do Kyungsoo. I know,” the male flashes the same grin over his shoulder as he handed a bottle of drink to a male customer. “I won’t mention anything, although I cannot guarantee that Jongin won’t _insinuate_ anything. But when three friends from high school are in the same city, isn’t a reunion inevitable? Besides, Jongin will leave for Seoul tomorrow evening.”

“Whatever, Park.”

“So, how does fish and fries sound like?”

Pursing his lips inwards, Kyungsoo pondered while fixing his gaze absentmindedly at the liquor-packed shelves behind Chanyeol. “Well… as long as your cook or whoever you just hired out of the blue can cook it as well as I do.”

“There’s no need to worry about this new kid, though. I think he can get everything ready even with his eyes closed.”

“What is he? A mutant?” mumbled Kyungsoo, but Chanyeol only snickered as his tall figure passed him before it was swallowed by the black PVC strip curtain, entering the kitchen. Kyungsoo could hear the mention of his name once or twice, as well as his friend’s deep, hearty laugh; it casted the pleasant wrinkles hanging at the corner of Chanyeol’s eyes when the male returned to his usual spot and the sight invited a soft smile gracing Kyungsoo’s features.

“So, how’s your week, Soo?” Chanyeol handed him another bottle of water.

The tip of Kyungsoo’s forefinger drew a circular pattern on the polished wooden surface, the warmth in its color was echoed by the exposed brick wall and deepened by the black painted ductwork decorating the ceiling, accentuating the industrial-inspired interior. “Not bad… the first bloom is yet to be seen but people have been talking about flower viewing for the next get-together.”

“And I’m sure you’ll voluntarily take extra works home for any legitimate excuse to avoid it,” there was a subtle timbre in the tall male’s soft voice and Kyungsoo didn’t need to lift his gaze from the table to see Chanyeol arching his brows upwards. “Tell me how you even manage to survive in the same place for ten years, Do Kyungsoo.”

“That’s an easy question, Park. Since resigning and moving to a new workplace take too much time and effort, you’ll do just fine as long as you’re in good terms with your colleagues and superiors,” Kyungsoo shrugged, his finger now moved in a triangular motion.

A set of finger landed on the crown of Kyungsoo’s hair and disheveled the black strands – a gesture Kyungsoo had given up on telling Park Chanyeol to stop doing since forever ago. “Well, luckily, my bar’s doing well so there’s no need for you to worry about the money you’ve invested, man.”

Playfully swatting the large hand off his head, the shorter male only chuckled. “And you exactly know that it’s the sole reason why I still come here every weekend to help the kitchen, right?” Chanyeol nodded, the familiar goofy smile was on his face as he approached the passthrough where a plate of dish was served – Kyungsoo only saw a glimpse of a hand before it disappeared. “Speaking of the one you hired, when and where did you find him?”

Carefully, Chanyeol setting a mat on the table before placing down the fork, knife, and food. The savory smell soon spread, tickling Kyungsoo’s nose and stimulating an accumulation of saliva inside his mouth only in an instance. The taller male left him briefly to serve a group of college boys; Kyungsoo took the opportunity to taste the first bite of the meal, humming appreciatively once the fish melted in his tongue. He dipped the fries in mayonnaise, savoring the oily trace the food left on his tongue – the level of greasiness was ideal.

“Good?” asked Chanyeol, to which Kyungsoo answered with a thumb up as his jaw was still busy moving up and down. “Well, I didn’t find him; it was more like this boy was the one who found me instead. He entered the bar yesterday and asked who the owner was and—Jongin!”

Kyungsoo turned his head and a familiar face rolled into his vision, the features beamed even brighter the moment their eyes were locked. The warm lights casted the golden splash once they kissed the strands, tied a little messily into a low ponytail. The warmth was also radiated by every inch of the skin exposed, a tan shade that shimmered inside the room. With his two hands inside the front pocket of maroon trench jacket wrapping the lean figure effortlessly, the male strode with obvious light spring in each step his long legs took. Kyungsoo, however, turned his attention back to the food; exactly after another slice of fried fish trapped inside his mouth, a set of fingers landed on his left shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Soo, you’re here!” greeted the man – Jongin. Delight was obvious to see in the way his smile spread across his plump lips as their eyes met once again.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo could feel the genial stare lingered on his own for a little longer before Jongin addressed Chanyeol, releasing his grip from Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

With a bottle of drink Chanyeol handed to him before tending to his customers in his hand, Jongin sat next to Kyungsoo and turned slightly to the latter. “I actually wanted to ask Chanyeol if he could make you come here, but he clearly beat me to it,” his eyes had turned into a pair of crescents, soft laughter was present in his voice. “How have you been? It’s been a year since the last time I met you, I think.”

“I’m good. You?” Taking another slice of food into his mouth, Kyungsoo glanced at the male. “You grew your hair.”

Upon the remark, Jongin unconsciously raised his hand to touch the ponytail. “I’m fine too. And yeah, it was either shaving it all or let it grow; needless to say, I chose the latter. Does it look good?”

“Well, you knew that you could find a stylist once you returned from wherever it was, yet you kept the length instead… I’m sure you’ve figured out what the answer is, haven’t you?”

The laughter deepened, so did the creases around the crescent eyes – the sight invited a glimpse from the past, and Kyungsoo could only averted his gaze in hope of keeping the image from developing into a vivid picture. “I guess so. As always, I can expect to hear nothing but blatant truth from you.”

“Beating about the bush only wastes the time, Kim.”

“You barely change, don’t you?”

Nothing, however, passed Kyungsoo’s lips as the man opted to dismiss the remark – after all, it felt more like a statement rather than a question. And if Jongin thought he ‘barely changed’, then let him do. Instead, he passed another question related to a completely different topic. “Where was it this time?”

Jongin shot his eyebrows, the brown eyes rounded in confusion.

“You look tanner,” peering the other male from the corner of his eyes, Kyungsoo’s right hand, full of mayonnaise-dipped fries, halted somewhere between the plate and his mouth. “So it was unlikely that you just returned from somewhere on the Northern hemisphere. That means—”

Jongin leaned in and bit the food in Kyungsoo’s hand, and the movement had forced the rest of the words Kyungsoo was yet to complete to vanish into thin air. He followed the other’s movement with his eyes, which soon landed on the ghost of a smile spreading across Jongin’s pursed lips, his chin moved up and down as the man chewed the food.

The Adam’s apple bobbed when Jongin swallowed, and the smile widened into a cheeky grin. “That means what?”

A sigh rolled out of Kyungsoo’s lips and the remaining of the fries in his hand soon disappeared into his own mouth. He could feel his teeth clashing each time they grinded the greasy food, squeezing out the oil that soon coated his tongue and throat and left him with a thirst.

Even as he let the silence stretch between them, Kyungsoo could feel how Jongin’s stare refused to leave him.

“It was Bangladesh,” the tanned male broke the momentary silence. “I stayed there for almost six months for a project; we built homes for the poor.” Despite the lack of response from Kyungsoo, he continued regardless. “Then I visited Nepal for a week, spending most of my time to explore Kathmandu, before flying back to Korea. I stayed at my sister’s place for two weeks and celebrated her son’s birthday last week, then Taemin drove me here. Tomorrow evening, I’ll return to Seoul.”

“Busy, huh?”

It was Jongin’s turn to sigh this time. He lowered his gaze, a gentle smile crept on his lips. “All I want to say is, you can visit me anytime, Soo. With or without Chanyeol.”

“Hmm…” murmured Kyungsoo, drawing circles on the table absently. “Thank you for the invitation, Kim.”

The next blow of air escaping Jongin’s lips, however, is filled with a low sneer and the sound made Kyungsoo send the male another glance. “Ah, it’s nothing. It’s just… people who don’t know how long we’ve known each other might’ve easily mistaken us as strangers who met five minutes ago.”

Kyungsoo only cocked his head. “Strangers can say whatever they want; it’s not like you care, though.”

But when Jongin opened his mouth, two arms already enveloped their shoulders in a friendly hug. “Sorry for making you wait,” it was Chanyeol, who had removed his usual black apron and slipped into his own jacket. “I needed to make sure that the new kid had adjusted to his work so Minseok could tend the bar until I return. So, any idea what to do tonight?”

Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo, who answered only with a nonchalant shrug. “Well…” the tanned man hummed, his eyebrows met in the middle. “Honestly, I won’t even mind if we should spend our time only at Kyungsoo’s or your place. Or any place where we can talk.”

“All right; my place, it is,” Chanyeol exclaimed, squeezing the other two males before releasing them from his hold.

“Wait, I need to go to the bathroom first,” said Kyungsoo, who scurried away without waiting for any response from either Jongin or Chanyeol. Voices seeped out from the kitchen as Kyungsoo entered the corridor, where the wall was the only one to keep both spaces separated. There was a door that opened to an alley at the end of the hallway, and the restroom was on its right side. Kyungsoo pushed the restroom door open, but the male merely stood frozen once he sensed another presence behind him, a set of shuffled footstep amidst the noise of a busy kitchen. When he turned, though, he only saw another door connecting to the kitchen swung before it closed with no sound.

 

—

 

It was almost 2 A.M. when Jongin had successfully tucked Chanyeol in his bed. His exceptionally long arms splayed in the large bed and his lips quivered slightly each time he mumbled – obviously, running a bar and serving mostly alcoholic drinks every day for years didn’t magically boost Chanyeol’s alcohol tolerance.

Chanyeol was droning something about vanilla cupcakes when Kyungsoo closed the bedroom door cautiously, Jongin was standing silently behind him. “I guess I’ll leave the giant to you. Would it be fine?” asked him while making his way to the kitchen without giving the taller male a glance.

“You’re not going to stay?” Jongin trailed him; his presence loomed over Kyungsoo’s figure albeit their height difference was no more than a head.

Kyungsoo frowned lightly upon the thought of how Jongin’s being there made him feel a little uneasy. “No,” answered him, still not bothering himself to make an eye contact as the man busied himself cleaning the mess cluttering the kitchen counter. And the next minutes stretched with no words exchanged between them, aside from the low ‘thank you’ Kyungsoo breathed when Jongin handed him a large plastic bag to contain all the trashes. For a moment, the shorter male wondered how cold it would be outside once he left the warmth of Chanyeol’s bachelor pad – a resolute idea in his head suggested him to call a taxi rather than walking home.

Only when both the kitchen and living room were no longer trashed did Jongin put another silence between them to an end with nothing but a genuine offer, “I’ll walk you home.”

They might no longer see each other frequently for years, but just like how Jongin’s sole presence had been engrained into the recess of Kyungsoo’s head, the firmness in the voice was something his ears couldn’t miss. Instead of answering him directly, what he did was calling a taxi, which would arrive within five minutes.

It was rude, and Kyungsoo was fully aware of it – heck, he could even sense Chanyeol’s disapproving stare drilling through his skull although the latter was surely still unconscious in his bedroom, probably mumbling something about cotton candies this time. But the sleeping man of course didn’t need to know it, so Kyungsoo swallowed himself wholly in the understanding, knowing well that Jongin would never mistranslate his action.

Although, Kyungsoo should’ve remembered that Jongin was born persistent. It was the trait of his that casted an enlightenment just like a shaft of light cutting through the pitch-black darkness of Kyungsoo’s thought sometime past midnight, almost ten years ago. It was a knowledge that at one certain point in life, parting ways would be inevitable for them and there would be no other way to mend. After all, polar opposites were always destined to be apart.

And so he shouldn’t have been surprised at all when Jongin popped the next question: “Can we meet at noon for… I don’t know, lunch, perhaps?”

Jongin was both insistent and restless, Kyungsoo was soon being reminded, with an overflowing vigor his lean physique alone couldn’t contain. He needed something to channel all the excess energy with the same amount of drive – even better, _someone_ who could match his qualities. Simply put, Kim Jongin deserved _someone else_ and that person would never be Do Kyungsoo.

Heaving a sigh, the shorter man finally met Jongin’s stare, a pair of warm brown orbs glimmered with hope. _How long has it been?_ Kyungsoo mused, looking into the furthest corner of his memories from the years of knowing the tall man, searching for something kept inside a box with Jongin’s name visible on the cover once he blew the dust off the surface. _Fifteen? Ten years?_

Though, the words rolled smoothly from the tip of his tongue. “I can’t.” Before anything Jongin had been holding inside his head managed to brush past his lips, Kyungsoo continued, “And it’s the same answer to your invitation to visit you earlier; you knew I couldn’t, Kim Jongin.”

The long brown strands the male had untied fluttered gently as Jongin tilted his head slightly to one side, a frown crinkled his smooth forehead. “But wh—”

“You’re like the wind, Kim; you could never stay at one place for too long because something inside you always yearns to be someplace else. You were born a wanderer, a rolling stone, and the whole universe is your home. Meanwhile, I’m like an old oak tree, planting my root too deep into the concrete land beneath my feet, adapting to the existing world around me while creating the one where I can continuously grow. Yet, it doesn’t mean you can just keep coming back here after you’re no longer with someone… just because it’s always easier to find me.”

“Kyungsoo, what are y—”

The phone buzzed inside the pocket of Kyungsoo’s jeans – the driver probably had waited outside. “I know. I’m talking nonsense,” his fingers curled and uncurled as the idea of squeezing Jongin’s arm came across his mind. “And I know that never once have you ever thought of coming here because I seem to be the more convenient way to replace whoever your most recent ex is; you’re too good to do that. Besides, in all honesty, I even know nothing about your dating life at all. I’m only trying to be a jerk here, Kim Jongin, trying to push you away and spewing out nothing but lies so that everything would be easier for you.”

Jongin, however, only gave him an incredulous look; a confused stare beamed from his brown colored eyes that peered amidst the long fringes scattered across his face.

Kyungsoo gave in to the temptation, though his hand cupped Jongin’s cheek instead. “But I never lie about how different we are.” The buzzing stopped as the tip of his fingers gently brushed the skin, a shade of bronze under the glow of ceiling light in Chanyeol’s living room, for the last time and whispered, “Good night, Kim Jongin.”

 

—

 

The lack of message from Chanyeol after Kyungsoo opened his eyes exactly when the alarm went off in his room was a clear hint that Jongin didn’t tell the Park what happened the night before. _Or_ , the little voice inside his head reminded him, _he’s still unconscious or busy tending his hangover_. And the thought sent him a relief upon the decision of not taking more than a bottle of _soju_ during their small get-together.

The sound of a long, loud yawn replaced the quiet in his chamber for a moment when Kyungsoo’s phone vibrated, notifying a new incoming message.

 

_He’s having a hangover now and been vomiting for a while. Nothing serious, but I’m not sure if he’ll make it to the opening time. It’s 11, right?_

_From: Jongin Kim (6.05 A.M.)_

 

_I’ll be there between 8 and 9. Are you going to leave soon?_

_Sent to: Jongin Kim (6.07 A.M.)_

 

_Don’t worry. I’m free today. My train will depart at 5._

_From: Jongin Kim (6.07 A.M.)_

 

_You can go to a restaurant near The Bar; it sells hangover soup. Thanks, Kim._

_Sent to: Jongin Kim (6.08 A.M.)_

 

_Anytime, Soo._

_From: Jongin Kim (6.08 A.M.)_

 

And so the morning continued with the same routine until Kyungsoo, freshly showered and cleanly shaved, opened the fridge the next hour. He grabbed the already opened boxed milk – vanilla flavored, his favorite – and a bowl of fresh strawberry, making a mental note to himself that he would need to check his pantry to see if it was already the time to restock. With his usual breakfast in each of his hands, he walked leisurely towards his dining table, eyebrows arching upon the sight of black journal sitting silently on the lacquered white surface. There was something tickling inside his chest, something that didn’t feel quite right. But it was already there, forcing Kyungsoo to accept its presence as well as its urge, and the male surrendered easily, perhaps a bit unknowingly.

Curiosity, after all, had always been a concept, a feeling, he felt a little too unfamiliar with.

His stare was still fixated on the black cover; there was a faint diagonal line on top right corner where the paper was probably once folded, leaving a mark even time couldn’t erase. Drinking the milk straight from the container, Kyungsoo’s left hand inched closer, the pad of his first finger hesitantly grazed the textured cover, feeling how the surface came into contact with a tiny patch of his skin.

The first strawberry entered his mouth when he turned the cover, and its juice spread inside as he read the messy scribble written in black ink.

 

_Nobody shall ever leave their room alive once they dare read what’s in this journal._

_(Especially you, Baekhyun.)_

_—Jongdae_

 

“Jongdae,” the name rolled smoothly from Kyungsoo’s lips, a whisper under his breath that soon left with no trail once it melded with the air. How the name struck the shell of his mind, however, was a polar extreme, inviting a scowl contorting his forehead where his bushy brows nearly met somewhere in between.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise anymore, given the timing, that the book belonged to the kid he met nights prior. The boy, _Jongdae_ , probably forgot to bring it with him the morning he flounced out his pad quietly – with something that felt quite like a disbelief, Kyungsoo noticed that it was only 24 hours since the last time he saw the teen.

 _What should I do with this now?_ The thumb gently rubbed the inside of the cover, his brain tried to come up with any idea following the discovery. Even without turning the first page, he already knew what he would find – never once had he ever had any intention, even the miniscule bit of it, to pry into someone else’s privacy, especially when that said _someone else_ was also the one Kyungsoo was less keen to reencounter in the future.

Cautiously, almost solemnly, the man closed the journal, pressing his palm against the black cover. Of course, there was no way that he would keep the book, but something inside him was convincing him that Kyungsoo had no right to get rid of it. The thought of a lanky boy sitting in a bed, alone in a room, with his knees up and his back hunching down to jot down a sentence or two on a new page about how his world had passed before him flooded his mind – Kyungsoo knew by heart that each letter inscribed on every page meant more than just different lines and curves to make up words, and the journal that somewhat fell into his hand could mean something more than the world to its owner…

 _Jongdae_ , the same part of him reminded Kyungsoo – a déjà vu.

The picture of his empty living room had been frayed as if someone had pulled the loose thread a little too eagerly. Splashing before his eyes now was a vast water body, its color mirrored the expanse of blue sky looming above where clouds were nowhere to be seen. Ray of sunlight fell on the surface as well as on his face, and Kyungsoo lifted his arm to shade his eyes. Waves crashing into the sandy beach and retreating to the ocean only to mold itself before another surge was an endless exchange between the water and land he had grown familiar with. The salty air filled his lungs and he blew it out from a tiny gap between his lips.

He heard his name being called; looking up to where the voice came from, a silhouette of a man whose face he couldn’t quite place met his eyes, the smile blossoming on the lips was unmistakably fond and warm. A set of fingers – a large, calloused one – eventually found Kyungsoo’s small hand, wrapping the tiny fingers in a familiarly reassuring grasp.

“Let’s go home,” the man said, and Kyungsoo nodded.

His quiet living room soon flooded his vision with all its familiarity once he blinked, rousing himself from the stupor. Two decisions had set themselves inside his head. First, he’d give his mother a call. And second, the journal would stay for the time being – he simply couldn’t toss it like it was a trash and it would simply cause him more troubles if he asked someone else about Jongdae’s whereabouts. Besides, he couldn’t afford all the time and effort only to find the kid alone.

And that was how the quiet morning routine ended with Kyungsoo washing the dishes, cleaning the table, and returning to his room to place the journal on his nightstand. After sending a message to Jongin, the male went to a bakery across the street.

 

—

 

Being friends with Chanyeol for half of his life, Kyungsoo knew by rote that aside from the dull, throbbing headache the water, aspirin, and a few hours of extra sleep would wash away, there was nothing really serious going on. After paying him a short visit – Kyungsoo made sure to tell Chanyeol to arrive at The Bar before evening came because the presence of the other co-owner surely would be much more appreciated than his – he immediately left.

Jongin, meanwhile, acted as if there was nothing happen the night before – his greeting was still as cordial, with no trace of awkwardness as Kyungsoo was around. But knowing Kim Jongin for the same span of time he knew Park Chanyeol, it didn’t mean that the male would put this to an end. The time when Jongin would actually stop was the one when he would come to Kyungsoo and told the latter in the flesh that he had really moved on. After all, his pure honesty was the quality that made Jongin occupied a special place in Kyungsoo’s life, once upon a time.

The Bar was only around the block and so in only five minutes, he had opened the door and found Minseok inside already.

“Kyungsoo,” the male beamed the distinct crooked smile of his.

The said man only nodded and approached Chanyeol’s partner, who had trained his eyes back on the bar table he was wiping. “What can I do to help, Kim?” He scanned the empty bar from behind the counter – how completely different the space looked although all he did was merely changing his spot was still something that amused him even after several occasions where he offered himself to help his best friend, aside from aiding the kitchen.

“Well,” Minseok, who helped Chanyeol with day-to-day works, gave him a short glance before spritzing the cleaner on the wooden surface, “actually, you don’t need to come at all. We did well even though Chanyeol left last night and I called the guy we hired yesterday to help us again later in the afternoon. Besides, The Bar’s usually quieter on Sunday.”

Kyungsoo knew that the other man insinuated nothing, yet he couldn’t help but frown lightly upon hearing Minseok’s use of the first person plural pronoun. And as always, he dismissed the slight discomfort feeling, fully aware of his status as a silent partner to the business. “All right.”

“But you can stay,” peering over his shoulder, Minseok gave him the same smile. “It’s always good to have a help around just in case of… emergency? Only if you’d like to, of course.”

Raising his brows, a silent reminder rang inside Kyungsoo’s head, telling him that this was one among other reasons why Chanyeol asked Minseok, two years his senior in university, to join their partnership. A faint smile crept on Kyungsoo’s lips right before Minseok turned his head, returning his attention back to the table he finally had done cleaning. “I’ve told him that I’ll be helping until he’s here anyway. And where are the others?” However, the snicker Minseok didn’t bother to conceal was the only answer he received. Puzzled, Kyungsoo cocked his head.

“Ah, I’m sorry. It’s just… even after years, I still am not used to the way you address people other than you’re talking with,” the elder’s round eyes flashed an apologetic look, a stare pointing straight into Kyungsoo’s own. “The boys will be here in minutes at most; it’s not even 10 yet, I think.”

Unsure with how he should respond, the younger only shrugged and moved aside so Minseok could check the coolers. Then the front door open, revealing a tall, slim guy whose hair was dyed in the warm shade of orange – Kyungsoo admired how the color matched the other’s complexion, knowing well how tricky orange hair was for most males, and this particular male nailed it almost flawlessly.

“Morning, Minseok!” the orange head beamed, softening the sharp features of his face. The beady eyes were soon filled warmth, which wavered a little once they met Kyungsoo. The latter could see the thin lips moved before the head nodded curtly, his tall figure soon disappeared the moment he passed through the curtain that kept the kitchen hidden.

“Don’t mind him,” Minseok hummed, “It’s never Sehun’s intention to appear that… unpleasant. He isn’t familiar with you is all, and the fact that you also own this place also makes him feel a little uneasy. Besides, the gap between your ages is pretty wide, I suppose.”

“It’s okay,” muttered Kyungsoo, heaving his shoulders a little. “I’m not affected at all.”

“Okay, so do you want to stay here or in Chanyeol’s office? He’s currently working on our first quarter’s report and I’m sure I’ve told him that he should come to you for help, which I believe he has yet to do. Mind to give it a look? And, I don’t know, leave some notes, perhaps? I’m never familiar with anything related to financial reporting and this one has something to do with our current supplier. So…?”

And that was how Kyungsoo found himself spending a few hours in Chanyeol’s office, making notes, writing down figures, and creating his own version of the report after noticing some mistakes the other co-owner had made. He knew that he would review it anyway once Chanyeol was finally done, but it was a lot better than being outside the room, where he probably would be lurking around the bar like a ghost as long as his help wasn’t urgently needed.

Time fled like a thief in the middle of the night – or so, because that was how it felt whenever Kyungsoo immersed himself in any task he was working on. Only when he heard three knocks on the door did he finally steal a look at the wall clock hanging over the doorway – the hour hand, apparently, had crept into the gap between the number 2 and 3.

“Soo?” Even the wood slab couldn’t conceal the familiarity inside the nasal voice calling his name.

“Come in, Kim.”

Jongin’s warm brown locks were kept loose, swaying lightly in every movement the tanned male made. Kyungsoo, for the first time, noticed that the tips grazed the shoulders effortlessly. The matching brown bomber jacket wrapped around his top snugly, paired with a plain black t-shirt and relaxed fit jeans. If they were ten years younger and it was Jongin who fetched him from the library for late dinner after his night class, Kyungsoo was convinced that would’ve been swooning over the latter. _That’s ludicrous_ , the little voice inside his head scolded him. _None of you were students in their early 20s anymore_. Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Where’s he?”

“Chanyeol?” Jongin glanced over his shoulder as he pushed the door closed quietly. “He’s on the front, talking to… what’s his name? Min…?”

“Minseok,” Kyungsoo cracked his knuckles, involuntarily letting out a yawn while stretching his arms. “You guys come sooner than I’ve expected.”

“Well, he said he didn’t want to be the reason why I missed my train. Have you had your lunch?” But before shorter man answered, Jongin had abruptly continued, “It’s Chanyeol who asked me to ask you.”

A small smile bloomed on Kyungsoo’s lips as he rose and walked around the desk after turning off the computer. “I know, Kim.”

And only in a few moments later, the two figures slipped out of the office and approached the bar, where Chanyeol sat on one of the stools across Minseok – the latter leaned himself closer to the taller, his chin was inside his hands propped up by the elbows he pressed on the counter table. None of them paid either Kyungsoo or Jongin a glance, too engrossed in a conversation Kyungsoo believed to be a little more than just friendly.

Jongin nudged his arm with his elbow lightly, pulling Kyungsoo’s stare away from the two. Kyungsoo, recognizing the question beaming in the taller’s eyes, only shrugged and padded towards the stool next to Chanyeol. “Are you better now, Park?”

Kyungsoo didn’t need to look closely at his best friend only to see the startled look on his round eyes and, perhaps, the blush dusting on his cheeks, a stark contrast to the familiar beam spreading across Minseok’s lips. _It’s only a matter of time, indeed_ , the urge to smirk was almost impossible for Kyungsoo to fight.

“I’m starving,” the tips of Kyungsoo’s fingers tapped out a careless beat on the table, “Club sandwich for me, Kim.” But when Jongin, sitting next to him, made a confused hum, Kyungsoo quickly added. “I mean Minseok.”

 _Seriously_ , Kyungsoo rolled his eyes mentally, _too many Kims make this world suddenly feel small,_ he noted to himself, his eyes inconspicuously followed the nonverbal exchange between Minseok and Chanyeol.

 

—

 

The message Kyungsoo read on Wednesday evening during his walk to the supermarket was nothing sort of surprising.

 

_Forgot to ask this. What did you do to Jongin this time?_

_From: Chanyeol Park (6.41 P.M.)_

 

_Why would you ask if you’ve already known the answer?_

_Sent to: Chanyeol Park (6.41 P.M.)_

 

_Jongin doesn’t deserve this, Soo._

_From: Chanyeol Park (6.42 P.M.)_

 

_He doesn’t deserve to dwell in the past either. Bye, Park._

_Sent to: Chanyeol Park (6.43 P.M.)_

 

By the time Kyungsoo peeled his stare off his phone, it was a crossroad and his eyes landed on a figure standing across the street on its own. There was a male, without a doubt, whose thin figure was clad in an oversized black hooded jacket and jeans. The man couldn’t see the face clearly for the cap the stranger wore under the hoodie shaded most of the features, yet, for some reasons, Kyungsoo believed that the eyes were bored into _his_.

A small crowd began to gather around the faceless man in every passing second, but Kyungsoo couldn’t quite keep his eyes off him until a woman shoved him rather harshly from the back. Muttering his apology only to receiving one last glare as an answer, he followed the flock of people for the light had turned green.

The distance eventually shrank between him and the stranger, whose head was still hanging low under the brim of his cap. When the thin male passed by was when Kyungsoo’s dark, round eyes missed it, and the figure was no longer in sight as Kyungsoo, already on the other side of the street, turned around.

The rest of his walk to the nearest supermarket was full of the brief thought of being observed by a stranger and needless to say, it left him with nothing but uneasiness. _But_ , his eyes absently stared at the double glass door, sliding closed automatically after a lady and her toddler son exited the place, _it can’t be possible, silly_.

A sigh rolled out, a blow of air mixed with a low sneer felt ticklish against his skin when he lifted his gaze, squinting at the glaring street lamp. He put one foot in front of the other, the cool gust of wind from the air-conditioner welcomed him the moment the glass doors opened for him. _Maybe I’m just tired. Maybe I should go to bed early tonight_. His footsteps brought him to the dairy aisle for packs of cheese and butter, then Kyungsoo continued his shopping in the poultry section.

The latter was always his favorite whenever he went shopping – the distinct poultry smell of fresh chicken that oddly felt comforting to him greeted him at once, although it was still nothing compared to the one he always breathed in during his occasional visit to the traditional market. Not many people could understand his penchant for the smell, but it wasn’t like Kyungsoo needed to be understood at all, let alone their approval.

Relishing in the familiar atmosphere, the man did take his time in front of a display filled with chicken wings and drums already packaged in foam trays and covered with cling wrap. A sigh escaped his lips naturally once his thumb came into contact with the flimsy plastic surface, suddenly missing the feeling of having the flesh on his finger just like what he always did whenever he went to the market.

Kyungsoo put three packs of chicken wings and two packs of chicken fillet into the cart he was pushing. _I guess I should go to the market this Sunday_. _Or maybe I should save the trip for next week instead_. Absently, he headed to the other aisles and his shopping cart was soon filled with different products that should be enough to sustain him for the next two weeks.

By the time the sun bid its farewell, Kyungsoo had finished filling his fridge with the items he bought from the shop. Something tugged the corner of his lips naturally upon the sight of how organized the shelves were – a small reward he indulged in whenever he was done completing his favorite task after returning home with groceries in his hands.

His memories drifted a little further to the past, back to the day when he helped Chanyeol organizing the pantry at The Bar a week before it opened for business. Such a pleasant reminiscence it was, as the tall male’s jaw dropped and eyes rounded in awe, an exclamation of, “Marry me now, Soo,” flied from his open mouth.

A low chuckle bubbled up in his throat upon the memory, even as Kyungsoo closed the fridge door and returned to the plateful of fries and burger he bought on his way home from the supermarket. Only when he plopped down into his couch with his dinner on his lap did Kyungsoo remember that he had yet to call his mother.

The dial tone was soon cut with a call of his name, spoken in a voice too familiar to him. “ _Kyungsoo?_ ”

“Hi, Mother.” A smile made its way to bloom on Kyungsoo’s lips.

“ _My, oh my…_ ” The lady laughed. “ _This boy finally remembers that this old woman’s still alive. What’s the occasion?_ ”

“Nothing, Mother. I wanted to call you, that’s all,” Kyungsoo pulled his phone away and tapped on the speaker icon. “How have you been?”

“ _Save your chit-chat for someone else, Son; I’m too old for your sugarcoated words._ ” Despite the scolding, though, it wasn’t difficult for Kyungsoo to notice the warmth in his mother’s voice. “ _I’m as healthy as you can expect from someone my age._ ”

“Mother, please,” the son, his mouth was full with fries and a bite of burger, burst into laughter. “Stop being dramatic. You probably are stronger than Park and I combined.”

“ _Kyungsoo,_ ” the said male could imagine the lady roll her eyes, “ _I’m stronger than the Park boy, you, and Seungsoo combined._ ”

And minutes eventually stretched into hours, although it felt a lot more like a fleeting moment passing before Kyungsoo’s eyes. And when his phone screen flashed the low-battery warning, he finally noticed that almost three hours had passed ever since his mother answered his call. Reluctantly, he told his mother that their conversation had to come to an end and only when the lady finally stopped scolding him for not paying her a visit often – “But Mother, whenever I told you that I planned on visiting you, you always said that you’d be on the other side of this country, or even the other side of Earth!” complained Kyungsoo, a little whinier than he’d like to admit – the call finally over.

The phone now was displaying the charging screen, the dim light blended with the soft golden beam flushing down from the bedside lamp to illuminate the small area around his nightstand – the only source of lighting in the dark, quiet room. A moment before the device rested quietly on top of the surface, Kyungsoo’s attention was already claimed by the black journal which presence soon flooded the cave of the man’s mind.

Kyungsoo couldn’t recall when he reached for the book, but it was there, inside his firm grasp, the moment his eyes opened after a blink. _The decision_ ; he knew that he had made it, but after a few nights free from the recollection of what had happened last Friday night, he was soon overwhelmed with doubt once again – it was almost like the vast ocean he often saw when he was a child, and Kyungsoo was merely a buoy trying to stay afloat despite all the hits and rushes that overcame him all at once, all the time.

The name ringing inside his head wasn’t only an angry whisper of a lanky boy, but also a messy handwriting in black ink that suddenly splashed before Kyungsoo’s eyes as the male kept staring at the plain black cover. His mind suddenly decided to wander to the morning before the boy’s figure, drowning in a jacket obviously too large for his size, disappeared behind the door – the part of Jongdae Kyungsoo thought to be the last one he would ever see for the rest of his life.

But there he was, his mind once again had turned into another scattered mess once again just from the sight of the boy’s journal in his hand.

A droning noise stirred Kyungsoo from his reverie without warning, startling the male. His grip around the book loosened, and although he regained his reflex right away, it was apparently not quick enough to keep the journal from hitting the floor. Pages were flipped open, pieces of paper and photographs tucked neatly inside were spread across his gray wool rug.

And his buzzing phone was soon forgotten, melting into the quiet engulfing his room, the moment Kyungsoo hunkered down beside his bed and bedside table to gather the pictures and papers. A postcard-sized photograph was the last item he picked; there were two boys on the paper and one of them was undoubtedly the same kid Kyungsoo accidentally encountered a few days ago, but the expression carved on the picture was full of pure glee. The two boys had their arms flung around each other’s shoulders, wide smile spreading across their face had created pleasant, friendly wrinkles around their crescent eyes. Behind them was a yellow-painted door to contrast the creamy colored wall, with a pop of fresh green from two hanging ivy planters flanking the door, one for each side.

Absentmindedly, Kyungsoo turned the picture and found another scribble written on the back.

 

_2017.09.21_

_Birthday. Baekhyun brought a chocolate cake. It was hell._

_(And a reminder to lace Baekhyun’s cake with spices next year!)_

 

His phone buzzed once again – a short one to notify him of a new message – and the picture, along with others and pieces of notes he didn’t will to spare more than a brief glance, was soon hidden between the pages once again. A new home for the journal was immediately found: the bottom drawer of his nightstand.

 

_Hey, you didn’t answer. There’s something I need to discuss with you. Come to The Bar tomorrow after work?_

_From: Chanyeol Park (9.41 P.M.)_

 

—

 

By the time Kyungsoo escaped the confinement of his cubicle, there were pink streaks on the sky, eventually gradating towards the burning orange as the sun had finally leaned to kiss the horizon. A deep shade of purple revealed itself, announcing its presence before blanketing the world under its familiar darkness. An irritating rumble growled from his stomach, another noise to meld with the bustling life outside – the extra workload his supervisor had generously thrown at him had exhausted Kyungsoo, draining him from all the energy his body had gained from his homemade lunch earlier.

Walking in wide strides and with irritation piling up inside his chest, Kyungsoo made the most of his rather lean build to maneuver amidst the horde of his likes. Once or twice, a low mutter of apology rolled from his tongue smoothly, almost like a reflex, without any glance spared whenever he accidentally bumped into strangers. His left hand gripped the side of his leather postman bag, keeping it pressed to his body during his walk to The Bar where Chanyeol had been waiting for him.

Fifteen minutes later, when the darkness had finally reclaimed the vast sky looming above the city, The Bar and its LED name sign rolled into Kyungsoo’s vision. As the weather had gotten warmer, he found it unsurprising to see the customers enjoying their time on the outdoor seating area as well. And still maintaining the same pace, the male rushed towards the establishment; it didn’t take long for him to meet Chanyeol’s eyes across the bar counter.

“Did you walk here?” The eyes widened the moment they landed on Kyungsoo’s own. “Why didn’t you call a taxi?” The reply he got was only a casual shrug and a lingering tension on Kyungsoo’s features, which was more than enough to summarize how the day had gone for the shorter male.

“What do you want to discuss?” grumbled Kyungsoo, stuffing himself in the empty stool in front of Chanyeol. “And give me anything; I’m famished.”

Offering a bottle of water he had opened to Kyungsoo, Chanyeol drew a soft smile. “What about you finishing your dinner first before we talk?” The tone in his heavy voice was as gentle as the look on his face. “You look like the bad guys in those Star Wars movies; sullen and brooding, with a stare that looks like it could kill.”

The other male shook his head lightly and downed the water, emptying the bottle almost all at once. “We can talk while whoever your cook is prepares the food. The earlier I go home, the earlier I go to bed because tomorrow absolutely will be a hell.” But when a stare full of concern was all he got from the taller man, Kyungsoo drew a long, heavy sigh – it almost seemed like he was defeated. “Park,” he grunted, yet the tone in his word was unmistakably softer, “I’m whacked is all. Please?”

Chanyeol’s eyes roamed around anywhere, as if he was scanning the establishment. With his lips pursed inwards and the same worry splashed on his features, the taller finally nodded. “Go to the office; there are some apples in the fridge you can eat. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Kyungsoo just finished an apple and his eyes were blankly staring at the TV when Chanyeol entered the room. “Here, sandwich,” the latter plopped down into the couch, sitting next to the shorter male. A plate of food soon landed on Kyungsoo’s lap.

“Thanks,” mumbled Kyungsoo, wiggling to fix his position until he finally sat up with his legs crossed on the cushion. He earned a low hum and patting on his head as an answer. “So, what’s the problem?”

“Remember the boy I hired last Saturday to help the kitchen? Also the same one Minseok called for help on Sunday?” Chanyeol pulled his arm from his best friend’s head and soon, it reunited with the other in a firm grip as his long fingers were tangled altogether on his own lap. “It’s about him.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows arched upwards, his round eyes widened in confusion – any matter as to how The Bar was operated had always been trusted to Chanyeol and Minseok, and employment was undoubtedly one of them. But Kyungsoo said nothing, sensing that Chanyeol had yet to finish talking.

“The situation is a bit… _complicated_ ,” the taller guy threw Kyungsoo a glance before hastily adding, “but it’s not _that_ kind of complicated. Well, the thing is, I actually want to hire him. As in hiring him as one of our employees.”

Quietly chewing the food, Kyungsoo was still waiting for the next word, only to hear nothing but silence to follow. He cleared his throat and took another bite of the ham and cheese sandwich he immediately knew Chanyeol, not anyone from the kitchen, had fixed. “But?”

Chanyeol scrunched his nose before opening his mouth. “This boy… well, _this kid_ ,” the look in his large eyes was full of worry, “is only 16.”

Wrinkles soon formed on Kyungsoo’s forehead. “We can’t hire a minor, right?”

Along with a long sigh escaping his pouted lips, Chanyeol’s shoulder fell the moment he leaned to the back rest and muttered, “We can, but there will be restrictions.”

“Doesn’t it mean that your answer is really simple, Park?”

The taller male, whose long legs stretched from the couch, groaned. “Your answer’s unsurprising, just like what Minseok has eloquently told me.” Kyungsoo, however, only shrugged upon the statement. “The thing is… I want to help this kid, Soo.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to; that’s all.”

“Park,” Kyungsoo swallowed the last piece of his food and turned to the face the other man, “you’re fully aware that this is nothing sort of begging for your mother’s permission to keep a mouse caught in a trap as a pet when you were 10, aren’t you?”

“Of course I know!” whined Chanyeol as he raised his head to send Kyungsoo a brief glare before it fell back down to the back of the couch. “But he… this kid, he said that he’d need a job only for a few months so he could save enough money. Apparently, he lost most of his money the first night he came to this city and now he—”

“Wait,” the wrinkles on the space between Kyungsoo’s brows deepened, “This kid you’re talking about… Park, has it ever occurred to you that this stranger may be a bad news?”

“He’s just a kid, Soo. What kind of harm could he possibly do?”

“Many, Park Chanyeol. Many things.” Stamping both his legs on the concrete-tiled floor, Kyungsoo swiftly raised his body off the couch. A stern look on his features was emphasized by the arms crossed across his chest. “I’m glad that you’ve asked to discuss it with me, although I’m sure that Kim has told you exactly the same thing.”

“Soo,” Chanyeol winced under Kyungsoo’s glare and shifted rather uncomfortably at his spot, “I’m sure that this kid is… harmless. He’s stayed at Sehun’s place since Monday, and the boy told me this kid didn’t cause any trouble. He always comes to work on time and never slacks off, and contrary to your opinion, Minseok wants to keep him too.”

Kyungsoo narrowed his gaze. “Did Kim tell that straight to your face?” Nibbling at his bottom lip, Chanyeol replied with nothing but silence the stare beaming from his eyes didn’t quite reflect. “Thought so,” the shorter male scoffed.

“But… but I could _sense_ that Minseok doesn’t want me to fire him too, Soo.” Chanyeol cowered from Kyungsoo’s frown once again. “And there’s another problem too…”

Again, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but roll his eyes upon the hushed words muttered under his best friend’s breath. “Sweet. Tell me; what is it this time?”

“Sehun’s studio is too small and he’s told me that he can only let the kid stay for a few days. There’s only one room at my place, and Minseok has his roommate, so…”

The only word pushed its way out of Kyungsoo’s gritted teeth. “No.”

“I know, Soo. I know. I won’t force you either,” raising his gaze, Chanyeol hesitantly met Kyungsoo’s own; there was a weak flicker of hope on the dark brown surface. “But could you at least consider hiring this kid too?”

“Didn’t I just make mys—”

The hope in Chanyeol’s eyes might be nothing but a tiny spark, yet it was proven to be as tenacious as the man. “You can talk to him first, if you’d like to, Soo.”

The said male tilted his head slightly to the side. “Pity won’t win me, Park.”

Instead of another sigh of defeat, a snort of titter was what came Chanyeol – the sound abruptly caused an invisible string tug Kyungsoo’s bushy eyebrows upwards. “Sorry,” Chanyeol grinned weakly, still fighting the small laugh bubbling up in his throat. “I’m sure this kid will make it clear from the first place that your pity isn’t even the last thing he’ll ever need.”

“That doesn’t quite sound like something to expect from someone who’s in a dire need for a job and a place to stay,” Kyungsoo frowned.

Chanyeol merely heaved his shoulders before letting them fall and rose to his feet, towering Kyungsoo effortlessly. “I’ll call the kid so you can see it to yourself. And to be completely honest, Soo, he kind of reminds me of you – both of you are… naturally stubborn.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Oh, the paradox.” The grin blooming on Chanyeol’s face washed the trace of hopeful and defeated look away. “Everything in my fridge is all yours if you’re still hungry, Soo; I’ll be back with him quickly.”

“No, Park. I’m leaving n—” And Kyungsoo never finished the sentence for it was quickly brought to silence once the door was closed with a quiet thud. A growl pushed its way from the base of Kyungsoo’s throat as the combination of irritation and exhaustion struck the male once again, leaving a familiar throbbing ache on his head. _Guess who’s the true stubborn one, huh?_ He pointlessly glared at the wooden door, half of him wished that his eyes could burn the panel to a crisp. Completely losing his appetite, all he did was guzzling a bottle of water he found in the fridge and paced across the office with his hands inside the front pocket of his denim jacket – they were balled into two fists a little tighter until Kyungsoo could feel his fingertips digging into his palm deeper than he’d be willing to admit.

The door opened almost without a sound, but it wasn’t meant to go unnoticed for Kyungsoo’s eyes had been bored on the wooden slab all the time. What brought his agitated pace to a halt, however, wasn’t a familiar tall figure with a goofy, friendly grin plastered on the face; rather, it was someone who was also as familiar, yet it wasn’t the one Kyungsoo would expect to meet once again under this circumstance.

And from the way Jongdae’s eyebrows met in the middle, the boy also shared the same amount of surprise.

 

—

 

Another heavy sigh, mixed with a long yawn, pushed its way out of Kyungsoo’s mouth for the nth time – the male didn’t even bother covering his mouth as his eyes eventually landed back to the boy sitting across the table before him. Minutes had passed since the boy quietly followed him to the outdoor seating area – amidst the lively hustle and bustle outside The Bar, the silence settling between the two not-necessarily strangers had condensed into an invisible barrier that kept them deserted from the rest of the world.

Unlike their first encounter, the younger male didn’t seem eager enough to open his mouth, let alone talk in a distinct tone of his Kyungsoo’s mind apparently couldn’t quite get rid of. The expression painting the youthful features wasn’t clear enough to provide Kyungsoo with a gist of what was hidden inside his head, albeit one thing was obvious from the very first glance: the teen obviously didn’t find the idea of coming across Kyungsoo once again a pleasant coincidence.

Absent-mindedly studying the other’s face, Kyungsoo’s stare scanned the tightly pursed lips, the high cheekbones made more noticeable by the faint hollow on the cheeks, and a pair of tired brown eyes, before it returned to the lips once again and repeated the cycle in the same order. The warm light showering down from the lighting fixture installed under the awning illuminated the color of the boy’s orbs, casting a gleam that somewhat reminded Kyungsoo of that he found on the surface of a natural stone. There was nothing particular inside the cave of his mind as if he was too caught up in his attempt to break through the hardness in Jongdae’s eyes, trying to unravel what a boy his age was striving to achieve by leaving his hometown alone, getting himself _almost_ penniless, _evidently_ homeless, and _almost_ being a victim of an assault along the way.

Kyungsoo simply couldn’t understand it, and the thought invited another frown to deepen the creases between his brows as well as those at the corner of his eyes as the elder narrowed his gaze. The unsaid thoughts rising inside his head, though, immediately fell apart when a voice finally brought their silence to an end. There was reluctance in the words, yet they were also as resolute as if the finality in the brief remark, after all, was inevitable.

“I’ll quit.”

Jongdae’s eyes were drawn to anywhere but him; the teen, sitting with his back leaning against the chair, perhaps found the picture of passers-by and busy traffic a more interesting sight to behold. The elder, however, merely raised his eyebrows as words were yet to form in his head.

“I say,” the boy sent him a glance, turning his head slightly until their eyes met once again, “I’ll quit if that’s what you want. I don’t want to cause Chan—I mean Mr. Park any trouble.”

Kyungsoo watched his own fingers lace onto each other on the table. “That’s really nice of you, kid.”

“Yeah,” the other scoffed, not bothering to hide the mocking smirk drawn on his lips. “That’s what I’m really good at, you know? I didn’t know that I was born with this golden heart, the one that always put others first before myself…”

Kyungsoo’s right eye twitched upon the plain sarcasm lacing the words spewing out the boy’s scornful smirk. “What makes you think that you can just leave?” His question, which was intended to be a statement, earned him something quite like anger carved on Jongdae’s face only in a blink of an eye. As the boy raised his voice, Kyungsoo believed that there was a subtle crack in it; the man decided to keep the finding to himself, though.

“Just tell me that you’re not going to hire me so I can just leave right now, _Sir_ ,” the eyes widened while the teen glared straight into Kyungsoo’s own. “There’s no need for you to waste your time on me when you could’ve been home by now, right? Just say it and I—”

There was no change in the volume of Kyungsoo’s voice – not even the slightest one – the moment he cut the boy. “I say,” the first two were clearly enunciated, “what makes you think that you can just leave? Didn’t you tell _Mr. Park_ that you needed the money?”

“But—”

“Don’t cut me, kid; I have yet to finish talking.”

The confusion in Jongdae’s face was as clear as day, yet the teen somewhat managed to nod – and probably to swallow back everything he was about to say before, judging from the stiff facial muscles.

“I assume you already know that it’s quite difficult to employ a minor.” Kyungsoo half expected that he’d see the boy sitting in front of him shake his head, perhaps a little nervously, and then spewing out the I-didn’t-know-about-it lies, but once his eyes found the same firmness still on Jongdae’s eyes, he knew that it was such a folly to think that the other would do what _others_ would’ve done. And so he found it unsurprising when Jongdae moved his head up and down curtly. “And that’s why I order you to never do the work _outside_ the kitchen. Because if I remember correctly, you were hired to help the kitchen, weren’t you?”

But Jongdae showed nothing, not even nodding his head, despite the thickening confusion on his face. Kyungsoo yawned, a little voice inside his head pondered. _Is this how kids today behave? Not answering the question asked to them?_

“Aren’t you going to answer me?”

“I—” Jongdae blinked, startled by the question.

“I asked if you were hired to help the kitchen.”

The younger nodded stiffly and muttered, “Yes.” But when Kyungsoo lifted his brow, he abruptly added, “… _Sir_. Yes, Sir.”

“This place always needs another person or two and he never hired people until last weekend… so I guess rejecting you will do no good. But kid, do me a favor, would you?” And if Jongdae ever responded to this question, Kyungsoo would never know since he pressed his eyelids tightly when another long yawn forced a way out his mouth, covered by his right palm. There was still no change in his tone nor volume as he resumed his attention back to the boy, saying, “I only want your honesty. And like what you’ve said, I should’ve been home by now; thus, let’s make it quick.”

Something in the words Kyungsoo uttered had to be the reason for a twitch on Jongdae’s eyes, but the younger only nodded, again.

Kyungsoo dismissed the lack of words coming from the boy and continued talking in a low voice of his. “The question’s simple, and given the state, I have the rights to know anything concerning you.”

Pursing his lips tightly, Jongdae lowered his gaze upon Kyungsoo’s remark – the elder said nothing, sensing that the younger _assumed_ that he was already fully aware of what kind of questions he expected to hear. After a brief period of silence, the boy’s answer came out almost like a whisper, but it was enough to reach Kyungsoo’s ears nonetheless. “All right.”

“That night… was it after you lost almost all of your money?”

The puzzlement beaming from the teen’s dark eyes spread as quickly as how his eyes immediately widened. His mouth was slightly agape, yet nothing but empty air came out from the opening. Kyungsoo completely understood the boy’s surprise – among the hundreds of questions he could’ve asked the other, the man decided to put that one instead. Kyungsoo, waiting in silence patiently, watched Jongdae’s lips move and form something that seemed like a silent ‘what’, to which Kyungsoo answered by merely cocking his chin.

Words seemingly had to finally return to the younger’s mind when the first one finally rolled from the tip of his tongue; a simple, “Yes,” accompanied with another stiff nod. “But it wasn’t like… _that_ ,” Jongdae hastily added. His stare wavered and the crack in his voice seemed a little clearer, yet it seemed like the boy refused to tear his gaze away from Kyungsoo’s. “It may sound… ridiculous, but…”

“Go on,” hummed the older male, leaning his back on the chair and calmly placed his hands on the table.

“Well… everything happened in a flash; my bus arrived at this city for a transit, I was in the restroom, and the next thing I knew was the pouch where I kept most of my money suddenly disappeared from the counter. I’ve tried to ask for the help from security, but they kept asking me… questions. In short, they didn’t seem like a help, so I took everything I still had and left the terminal.” Jongdae heaved a sigh and continued, his words grew lower, “And that night… I was on my way to a store nearby when that… _that_ man suddenly appeared out of nowhere.”

“What about your belongings? Is the backpack you had with you that night the only one left?” Kyungsoo, despite knowing what the answer was, merely let the question left him.

Unsurprisingly, Jongdae shook his head. “No. I have another luggage for my clothes. But I hid it someplace else that night.”

The pads of Kyungsoo’s finges tapped a random beat out the table surface and the male only bobbed his head up and down. There was a sense of satisfaction that oddly filled him, even if he had yet to completely unravel whatever riddle that had been bugging him – for how long, he completely had no idea as all Kyungsoo could do now was to accept its presence, as well as the curiosity that came along with it. And with that silent acknowledge, the words coming from his lips were, “Now, go back to work or people would’ve thought that I’ve dismissed you without giving you a chance to say farewell.”

There was a period of pause filled with nothing but the sound of city life bustling around them. The look casted on Jongdae’s face still hinted nothing but confusion, which grew more and more evident along with the silence ticking between them. The boy knitted his eyebrows and there was a tight gap spreading between his thin lips.

Raising himself off the chair, Kyungsoo looked down and gave the younger a subtle gesture with his chin. “You’re not going to quit, kid. Tell him that you can still work here.”

“Wha—wait, tell _whom_?”

The older male sighed once again, his mind now slowly floated to the comfort of his own bed upon the exhaustion that suddenly made its presence known by his body. “Mr. Park. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol; whatever name you use to address him. I’m going home now.”

“Wait!”

Kyungsoo turned to the boy, cocking a brow. “Now what?” His response came out less than pleasant; the man knew it even without having to see the dirty look flashing on the surface of Jongdae’s eyes, but he kept his mouth sealed, not intending to utter any single apologize.

The frown, however, eventually disappeared from Jongdae’s features once the teen shook his head lightly, as if he had got rid of himself from whatever snarky remark ready to spill itself out of his mouth. “It’s… nothing,” muttered the younger, lowering his head and rising to his feet. His figure was soon swallowed by The Bar as the boy walked through the doorway, perhaps heading towards Chanyeol’s spot to pass the message: the boy, Jongdae, wasn’t fired.

During the drive home, Kyungsoo surprisingly found him waiting for a message from the Park as he sat on the backseat inside the taxi, expecting that the taller would’ve been bugging him with a seemingly endless list of questions following what just happened earlier. But there was nothing even when Kyungsoo finally buried himself in the comfort of his bed almost midnight – his phone remained silent.

When he slowly drifted to slumber, Kyungsoo finally remembered about the journal sitting silently inside the drawer in his chamber. _Tomorrow_ , he drowsily reminded himself. _There’s still tomorrow._

 

_—_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly wish that anyone reading this may somewhat manage reading this brief note because: congratulations. I suppose there will be 6 or 8 chapters in total and each will be as long as this one. ^^;;


End file.
